Equinox
by Rowan Rosethorne
Summary: AU Fic: James& Lily run away with the infant Harry, the prophecy remained unfulfilled, & Voldemort undefeated. 17 years of watchful peace between the Light & Dark sides followed but the precarious balance teeters on a precipice as machinations of war attempt to break the stalemate. Meanwhile, the Muggle world is starting to take notice, threatening the very existence of Magic.


**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter related characters/settings/etc. are properties of JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and the author does not make any money from writing this story.

I own nothing, I earn nothing so please don't sue me.

**AN:** As stated in my profile, it has been quite a while since I last wrote anything non-school related. As such, I'm afraid I may be a little rusty. I've posted this story about 4 years ago and promptly forgotten all about it until recently. I have decided to take it down and tweak it a bit.

This story draws inspiration from numerous AU Harry Potter stories that I have read throughout the years. The main idea of this fanfiction is to try to create an entirely new reality wherein certain things didn't happen quite the same way as it did in canon, thus resulting in a whole different Wizarding World. In short, this story will contain familiar characters, but they may not act the same way they do in canon due to several factors. That being said, I will still try my very best to ensure that the characters will act as canonically in-character as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction Summary<strong>: In a world where James and Lily Potter chose the coward's way and escaped with their infant son after learning of the prophecy, the line between light and dark continues to blur. Through the efforts of the Resistance, the battle for Magical United Kingdom ended in a draw. Seventeen years of watchful peace followed with neither of the two opposing sides willing to risk making the first move. Still, as in every war, stalemates must come to an end. The time has come for the Redeemer to come forth. Yet, how can there be a savior, when there was no one for the Dark Lord to mark during the attack on that fateful Hollow's eve? Can Harry Potter still be the salvation of the Wizarding World even without the burden of the prophecy hanging over his head? Moreover, the long oblivious Muggle world is starting to notice. The battle between light and darkness is now overshadowed by an impending war – the war for Magic's continued existence.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Equinox<strong>_ **(ekwə näks,ˈēkwə näks) - the time at which the sun crosses the celestial equator, when day and night are of equal length.

**Prologue**

**D**azed emerald eyes blinked a few times in confusion, before being replaced by exasperated resignation. Her hair, often described by acquaintance and strangers alike as _touched by fire_, contrasted beautifully against the black silk of the pillowcase. It rippled like a body of water temporarily disturbed as she turned her attention to the figure softly snoring beside her in their massive king sized bed. She shook her head in amusement and continued to gaze fondly at her husband of nearly two decades before soft rustling from beyond the closed door garnered her attention. That same soft noise was what awoke her from her previous slumber.

'_Really, I shouldn't expect anything less from the son of a Marauder'_, she thought to herself.

Smiling softly, she slowly removed herself from the tangled blankets that protected them from the chill of autumn air, being careful not to wake her sleeping companion. She waited for a while for the tell tale sound of doors slowly opening and closing, before stepping out of their slightly opened door and into the dimly lit hallway. Barefooted, she soundlessly walked the small length of corridor that separated their room from their child's, and stood in front of the closed door like a silent sentinel. Some minutes passed before the woman carefully opened the door and slipped inside the room.

Not even bothering to get under the silk blanket, her son was sprawled haphazardly on top of the bed. His face, though in peaceful repose, clearly showed the exhaustion doubtlessly brought about by tonight's excursions Closing the distance that separated them, Lily Potter suddenly faltered from the sudden onslaught of emotions. No words can speak of the raw, unbridled love she felt as she gazed down at his sleeping face. Every single fiber of her being sings of its adoration for her darling son. There was no other being in this world that can match the importance of this boy in her life; not even her beloved James.

She knew from the first moment she saw familiar emeralds gazing back at her that she would do anything for him, no matter what the price entails. And she did fulfill her vow when she condemned an entire race, and possibly the whole planet, in the name of her son's safety. She knew that she will be damned for all eternity for what she did but her maternal instincts revolted against her conscience. Indeed, for a mother, what do millions of lives of strangers mean compared to the life of her own flesh and blood. Seventeen years ago, she couldn't have possibly cared less for the survival of countless, nameless people in the future, as long as in the here and in the now, her son was happy and safe.

It has been more than two decades since little Lily Evans discovered the hidden magic in her blood. In the passage of time, the once wide eyed child full of awe has transformed into a woman hell-bent on protecting her son, no matter the consequence. However, unknown to Lily, the winds of change are once again moving. Fate allowed these mortals to escape her design once, if only for a little while. Though they are special to her because of their magical blood, the boy more so than any other, now is not the time for her to play favorites; not when the continued survival of the world is at stake.

The precarious balance that existed between light and dark hangs by the barest thread, a new world order is approaching fast and both Wizarding and Muggle worlds stand teetering in the precipice of change. At the center of it all is Harry James Potter, he who could have been the Chosen One in another time and reality, now fated to be the Redeemer. After all, you can only do so much in trying to run away from destiny.


End file.
